


The Great Pirate, Captain Sherlock Holmes

by lepetiterik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetiterik/pseuds/lepetiterik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Captain Sherlock attempts to evade capture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Pirate, Captain Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except any errors, spelling or otherwise, that you may find.

The great pirate, Captain Sherlock, terror of the high seas, once again escaped the British Navy controlled by one round Captain Mycroft. Setting sail, he retreated to his bedroom island port. He set a trap for Captain Mycroft, should he ever dare to enter these waters. Hearing the inferior captain coming, the great Captain Sherlock ran below deck to get the cannons ready. He knows that if he is captured, he will be forced to eat peas and then meet his untimely end in the soapy depths of the bath.

Mycroft stood just outside his island, commanding that the great pirate, Captain Sherlock, come down for dinner immediately. Captain Sherlock yelled out a warning that he will fire the cannons if the other Captain advanced. Mycroft entered the bedroom island and was immediately fired upon by the terror of the high seas. Captain Sherlock let rubber bands fly, all bouncing harmlessly off Mycroft, who was less than amused. The other Captain retreated and Captain Sherlock believed himself to be safe.

However, Captain Mycroft returned, this time with Mummy, the supreme ruler of the house. Captain Sherlock knew he could no longer avoid the dreaded peas and bath and gracefully surrendered himself.

Today the great pirate, Captain Sherlock, terror of the high seas, had been defeated. But tomorrow was a new day and he would try once again to defeat his rival, Captain Mycroft.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sherlock fic. I've had it in my notebook for about six months now. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
